Traces in the Snow
by Daenar
Summary: Mac gets a Christmas surprise she never expected - and Harm finds himself involved in it head over heels...
1. Chapter One

'TRACES IN THE SNOW'  
  
  
  
Author: Daenar Rating: G, except for parts of the fourth chapter that might need a PG-13 rating. Category: Romance (H/M), Drama  
  
Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius Productions, Paramount and CBS. The story 'Traces in the Sand' is written by Margaret Fishback Powers. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
Spoiler: Mac gets a Christmas surprise she never expected - and Harm finds himself involved in it head over heels... The story refers to Mac's assignment as carrier JAG on the USS Guadalcanal in Indonesia at the beginning of season seven.  
  
Many, many thanks to Katie M. for beta-reading!  
  
  
  
Dec. 19th, 2002 1647 ZULU Harbor, Dock 142 Baltimore, MD  
  
  
  
The sun fought hard against the milky-white veil that covered the sky. One could make out its brilliant circle through the clouds, and a few rays even managed to break through, painting the city's silhouette in the colors of a dreamy twilight. Grim frost had taken over all of the East Coast for about a week now. Even down in Georgia, temperatures didn't climb higher than the thirties. The air was crisp and clear, telling of the snow that was soon expected.  
  
The Lombok Queen had arrived about three hours ago, with a shipment of freshly cut tropical wood for the US market. Having broken its journey only in Japan and Panama, the ship had been underway for eight weeks now since it had set off from Surabaya on the island of Java, Indonesia. The crew knew they were lucky. They got to spend Christmas in the States before starting their journey back on January 2nd. All were eager to unload the cargo as quickly as possible, bustling around the ship without paying attention to their surroundings.  
  
Deep down in the ship's cargo bay, Deke Miller from Baltimore Port Authority stumbled over something in the shadows and fell. "Crap!" Deke examined his ripped coverall and looked around to see what he had tripped over. There, in the corner... that had to be the object in question, but he could have sworn that it had been longer. How else could it have gotten in his way? Deke cautiously approached the corner... , and his heart skipped a beat. "For Christ's sake!!! How did the kid get here?"  
  
  
  
Dec. 19th, 2002 1658 ZULU Baltimore Port Authority Baltimore, MD  
  
  
  
Deputy Vern Morris wiped his forehead, sighing heavily. The girl didn't talk. She just kept looking at him with those huge, deeply terrified eyes that seemed even larger given the fact that she was all but starving. How old could she be, nine maybe? Ten? Her body was badly bruised, even showed traces of inflamed burns. She was running a fever, and she was incredibly dirty. But the thing that ripped most at the deputy's heart was the expression of sheer panic that seemed to paralyze her completely.  
  
"What do we do about her?" Deke approached Vern, sorrow making his brow furrow.  
  
Again Vern sighed. "I have no idea. Call family services? The INS? Let's hope Miranda finds something that will give us a hint." He cast a rather doubtful look in the direction of the office where his young colleague from the BPD was right now cleaning the girl up a bit, trying to find any indication of who she might be among the few things she had worn.  
  
A few minutes later, Miranda Michaels came out of the small room that they had taken the girl to. "She's asleep now," she said in a low voice. "The ambulance should be here any minute to take her to a hospital. No words yet," she added with a sad apologetic frown, answering the unspoken question of her colleague. "But," her expression turned somewhat puzzled, "I did find something very interesting in her skirt's pocket." She held out her hand and both men gasped. On her palm lay a USMC Eagle, Globe and Anchor and a US Meritorious Service Medal.  
  
  
  
Dec. 19th, 2002 1726 ZULU JAG Headquarters Falls Church, VA  
  
  
  
"Enter."  
  
Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. cheerfully opened the door to his partner's office and flashed her a trademark flyboy-grin. "Hello Colonel!"  
  
"Harm, hi!" Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie's face lit up to a genuine smile. "Back already?"  
  
Harm closed the door and sat down opposite to her. "Yup. Bud gave the Petty Officer such a grilling that he practically begged me on his knees to cut a deal once he was off the stand."  
  
"What did you settle for?" Mac asked, grinning at the mental image of someone on his knees before the Almighty Rabb.  
  
"Six months' confinement, forfeiture of pay, dishonorable discharge, loss of pension. And he gladly took it."  
  
"He'd better." Mac nodded, satisfied. There had been no doubt about P.O. Marsden's guilt from the start. "So what do you want to do with your day, flyboy?"  
  
Harm smiled tentatively at his partner. "How about an early lunch?"  
  
Mac found his smile contagious. "Sure, that'd be..."  
  
The telephone interrupted her. Flashing him an apologetic smile, she picked up the receiver.  
  
"Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie."  
  
["Good morning, ma'am, this is Deputy Vern Morris, Baltimore Police. We might need the Marine Corps's expertise in a case we have here."]  
  
Mac shot Harm a puzzled frown and switched on the speakerphone. "What can I do for you, Deputy?"  
  
["Well, ma'am, this morning the Lombok Queen, an Indonesian ship, docked in port. As the crew was unloading the cargo they found a little girl onboard. She's about ten, badly injured, emaciated, obviously traumatized and unable to utter a syllable. She's been taken to Union Memorial Hospital. The only things that could possibly give us a hint as to who she is are a USMC Eagle, Globe and Anchor and a Meritorious Service Medal.... Uh... Colonel? Are you still with me? Colonel Mackenzie?"]  
  
Harm felt his heart rate double when he saw Mac blanch. Instantly he was at her side. Kneeling down beside her and reaching for her hand, he quickly took over. "Deputy Morris? This is Commander Harmon Rabb. I'm Colonel Mackenzie's partner with the Judge Advocate General Corps. We'll both meet you at Union Memorial as soon as we can."  
  
["I understand. Until later then, Commander."] If the deputy was surprised, he didn't let it show. Harm quickly told him goodbye and ended the connection. Then he turned all his attention to a trembling Mac.  
  
"What's going on, Mac? Tell me," he urged her gently. She could tell he was trying to keep his concern from showing too openly. But he was failing miserably.  
  
Mac's huge dark eyes captured his gaze. Her voice was uneven when she spoke. "Do you remember the little girl that I told you about, Liliana?"  
  
"The one you had to leave behind in Indonesia after the consulate had been attacked?"  
  
"Yeah. I gave her my EGA back then, and when I finally tracked her down, I flew to Indonesia again, remember?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She was at a hospital, recovering from the injuries that she suffered when she saved us. I gave her my medal. Harm," Mac's voice rang with apprehension, "It's got to be her. I've got no clue what she's doing here, but she'd have only one reason to do this."  
  
Harm reached out and pulled Mac into a tight embrace. "You," he whispered, shaken. For a few seconds, he held her firmly, feeling her slowly relax in his arms. Then he drew back and tried to let his gaze convey all the strength and reassurance he could possibly muster. "She's going to be okay, Mac. Listen, I'm finished here anyway. We'll notify the admiral and go up to Baltimore together. You're in no condition to drive right now." He tried a slight half-smile.  
  
Her response was a misty smile of her own. "Thanks, Harm," she said, her voice barely audible, returning his embrace.  
  
  
  
Dec. 19th, 2002 1927 ZULU Union Memorial Hospital Baltimore, MD  
  
  
  
Resting his hand on the small of her back, Harm gently guided Mac to the reception desk. She had recovered from her initial shock and put up a professional Marine façade. Since she didn't object to his touch, he just let her feel that she wasn't alone in this.  
  
As soon as he caught sight of the two officers, a middle-aged African- American in a police officer's uniform approached them. "Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Rabb?"  
  
The JAG officers only nodded.  
  
"Deputy Vern Morris. We talked earlier on the phone. Thanks for coming." His smile conveyed a slight uneasiness.  
  
Mac spoke up, guessing what the deputy longed to know but obviously didn't dare to ask. "Thank you for notifying us, Deputy." A slight smile underlined her next sentence. "As improbable as it may seem, you called the right person. The girl's name is Liliana and it was me who gave her both, the insignia and the medal, after an attack on one of our consulates in Indonesia where I was deployed earlier this year. I could be mistaken, of course, but I think that would be highly improbable."  
  
The deputy's jaw literally dropped. "Indeed, it would, ma'am," he said very slowly, not believing his ears. "So she came for you?"  
  
Mac sighed. "I don't know. My reaction on the phone might have told you that I was just as surprised to find out about her as you were, Deputy."  
  
Morris risked a half-grin. "That would be correct, ma'am." His grin grew as he saw Harm and Mac smile back at him.  
  
"How is she?" Mac asked, sobering.  
  
"She's in Intensive Care. No imminent danger, though. The doctors were able to stabilize her fairly well. Her wounds are not as deep as they seemed and luckily the burns are only second-degree. As soon as the infection diminishes and she gains some strength, she should be able to leave the hospital. But she still hasn't uttered a syllable. She must have been through something terrible." Morris tried to banish the images of how she'd looked when they first found her from his mind.  
  
"Can we go see her?" Mac's voice was low.  
  
"I've already informed the staff that a Marine Colonel and a Navy Commander would probably turn out to be the closest thing to a family she has," Morris stated. "They told me to tell you to go up as soon as you'd arrived."  
  
Harm shook the deputy's hand. "Thank you very much, Deputy, we're indebted to you. I guess we might as well take over from here and inform the authorities in charge. If you have any further questions, be sure to call me, no matter what time." He handed the police officer a JAG business card.  
  
'Well,' Morris thought, 'They're both lawyers. They'll probably know better than I what to do with her.' "You're very welcome, Commander. Thank you for taking care of her. Good luck. Colonel," he nodded to her, turned and left.  
  
"You ready to go up there, Marine?" Harm asked gently.  
  
She smiled, grateful for his assistance. "Yeah. Let's go."  
  
  
  
Dec. 20th, 2002 0207 ZULU Union Memorial Hospital Baltimore, MD  
  
  
  
The nurse stopped at the window and quietly observed the three people inside the small room. The officers had taken off their jackets and were sitting at the girl's bedside. The man had his arm wrapped around the woman, her head resting against his shoulder. She was holding the girl's hand. For hours they had quietly sat there like that. For some reason the nurse felt that the image reminded her of a Nativity scene. 'Oh, come on, Pam, just about everything reminds you of Christmas these days. Go and get your work done,' she scolded herself. But still she couldn't help wiping a tear from her cheek as she observed the pair watching over the sleep of a little girl they barely knew.  
  
Inside the room, all was silent except for the eerie beeping and humming of the ICU's electronics. Mac stirred in Harm's embrace, then drew back and smiled at him a little self-consciously. He just smiled back, his blue- green eyes conveying comfort and confidence. Mac's smile intensified as she settled back into her former resting position, closing her eyes and exhaling slowly.  
  
Suddenly, Harm felt Mac freeze. Both sat up straight and watched as Liliana's eyelids began to flutter. Mac got up and leaned over her. "Liliana," she called softly, trying not to startle her, "Liliana, it's me, Mac. You're in America. You found me."  
  
Slowly the girl opened her eyes. Within seconds, Harm and Mac witnessed a myriad of different emotions wash over her: fear, outright panic, despair, confusion, recognition and finally overwhelming relief and silent joy. Mac felt the girl's grip tighten as Liliana's huge black eyes began to fill with tears. Carefully Mac reached out and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm here, baby," she whispered, "I'm right here. You're safe now. Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay, I promise."  
  
After a few long moments Mac carefully lowered Liliana onto her pillow again and turned to Harm who had stood back, granting them a moment to themselves. Motioning for him to join her, she sat down on the bed and gently caressed the girl's wet cheek. "Liliana, I want you to meet my partner and best friend, Harm," she said with a smile.  
  
Seeing the girl look up at him, Harm warmly smiled back at her. "Hello, Liliana," he said softly, "Mac has told me a lot about you. I'm glad we meet at last." As she smiled, he all of a sudden felt strangely shy.  
  
Mac's expression sobered. "Why did you come here? Can you tell me what happened? Where's your mother?" she asked gently.  
  
As soon as the words were out, Harm and Mac saw Liliana's expression cloud and the panic return to her eyes. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks and she began to shake, trying to curl up in a ball on her bed. No sound ever escaped her lips, though. Mac immediately took her in her arms again, cradling her until her sobs subsided. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm here. It's okay, my little one. Don't think about it now. You're safe. Try to sleep. We won't leave," she whispered soothingly, at the same time looking up at Harm, helpless. He only placed a firm hand on her shoulder, hoping that his presence somehow gave her the strength she would need to stand through this.  
  
  
  
Dec. 22nd, 2002 2247 ZULU JAG Headquarters Falls Church, VA  
  
  
  
Harm shoved the remaining files to one side of his desk, piling them up neatly. They could wait until after Christmas. All the rest of his work was wrapped up, as were Mac's cases that he had taken over when she had decided to stay with Liliana. Switching off his computer, he allowed himself a sigh of content. He had earned his vacation. But as he watched the first snowflakes fall from an indigo sky, he couldn't quite convince himself to let holiday spirit take over. His thoughts kept wandering back to where his best friend was trying to get a little girl to open up about what she had been through.  
  
He had stayed with Mac at Liliana's side until the following day when the admiral had ordered him back to JAG, telling him to finish up Mac's most urgent assignments. He had been reluctant to leave her as he witnessed Mac's increasing desperation about the fact that she still couldn't get Liliana to talk. It had been knowing that wrapping up her cases would be the best help he could offer that had finally made him go back to D.C. But now he longed to get to her again and just let her feel that she wasn't alone.  
  
Knowing that because of her position she had been allowed to use her cell- phone inside the hospital once the girl had been released from the ICU, Harm dialed Mac's number.  
  
["Mackenzie."]  
  
"Hi Marine, it's me."  
  
Her voice let show her smile. ["Hey, sailor, good to hear you."] She spoke low. Obviously the girl was sleeping. Harm involuntarily lowered his voice as well.  
  
"How are you two girls holding up?"  
  
She sighed. ["Pretty much the same. She doesn't seem to have as many nightmares now, though, and sometimes she's even cheerful, but she still doesn't talk."]  
  
"Are they going to release her anytime soon?"  
  
["Actually, yes. And that's the good part of the story. She's strong enough to come home with me tomorrow. She'll stay with me for the holidays and then I'll call the INS."]  
  
Harm hesitated. He had had an idea the other night, something that might do the little girl good, as well as Mac. "Uhm, Mac," he ventured carefully, "Might I suggest a slight change of plans?"  
  
She again seemed to smile, curiously this time. ["Go ahead and explain yourself, Commander."]  
  
He cleared his throat, feeling uneasy. "Well... I was thinking that a big city's noises might not be the best thing for Liliana's nerves. She should spend a couple of days somewhere where it's really quiet, you know?" His voice's volume lowered just a little bit as he went on. "And maybe she's more likely to open up in an environment that's just pure peace and love." He paused, unsure how to go on.  
  
["And you happen to know such a place?"] Mac asked, although she already had a suspicion about what he had in mind.  
  
"Yeah, in fact I do. Mac, I was going up to Grandma Sarah's for the holidays. Just to enjoy the calm, the good food and - hopefully - the snow. You know, decorating a Christmas tree, roasting marshmallows over the fireplace... that kind of thing. Might be just the break your little one needs." 'And you, too,' he silently added before continuing, "How about I come pick you up tomorrow morning, we get Liliana some clothes, and then we spend a week up in Beallsville?" Harm asked, hoping she wouldn't hear his heart pound.  
  
Her voice seemed just a little uneven when she softly answered. ["I think Liliana would love that,"] she said, adding hesitatingly, ["And so would I."]  
  
Harm felt a goofy smile spread over his face. "I'm glad you think so. Grandma tells me to say hello, by the way, and she can't wait to get to know you."  
  
["Same here. So when will you pick us up?"]  
  
"Say, 1000 sharp?"  
  
["As sharp as you can manage, flyboy,"] she replied, obviously smirking.  
  
He chuckled. "Hold your tongue, Marine, or I won't bring any warm things for you. Okay, see you girls tomorrow then. Uh, Mac?"  
  
["Yeah?"]  
  
"I'm really glad you're coming."  
  
He just loved hearing her smile. ["Thank you so much for asking, Harm."]  
  
"You're welcome. Good night, Marine. Sleep tight."  
  
["You, too,"] she answered softly before ending the connection.  
  
Harm slowly put the receiver down, stood up, and walked over to the window. Slight snowfall had set in, nothing to worry about if it didn't intensify over night. He watched as the light in the courtyard slowly turned milky- white, and a feeling of utmost peace began to grow inside him. Maybe, up at Grandma Sarah's, a terrorized child and two people who normally dreaded Christmastime would get a chance to learn what God's message was about.  
  
  
  
To be continued... (Feedback highly appreciated!) 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: 'Traces in the Snow' - Part Two Author: Daenar Disclaimer: See Part One  
  
  
  
From part one:  
  
He chuckled. "Hold your tongue, Marine, or I won't bring any warm things for you. Okay, see you girls tomorrow then. Uh, Mac?"  
  
["Yeah?"]  
  
"I'm really glad you're coming."  
  
He just loved hearing her smile. ["Thank you so much for asking, Harm."]  
  
"You're welcome. Good night, Marine. Sleep tight."  
  
["You, too,"] she answered softly before ending the connection.  
  
Harm slowly put the receiver down, stood up, and walked over to the window. Slight snowfall had set in, nothing to worry about if it didn't intensify over night. He watched as the light in the courtyard slowly turned milky- white, and a feeling of utmost peace began to grow inside him. Maybe, up at Grandma Sarah's, a terrorized child and two people who normally dreaded Christmastime would get a chance to learn what God's message was about.  
  
  
  
Part Two:  
  
Dec. 23rd, 2002 1432 ZULU Union Memorial Hospital Baltimore, MD  
  
  
  
"Good morning, Liliana," Mac gleefully greeted the little girl as she entered the room. "Are you ready to leave this place?"  
  
The girl looked up at her, and a radiant smile spread over her face as she nodded eagerly.  
  
"Do you want to know where we're going?"  
  
Again the girl nodded, taking Mac's hand as soon as she sat down at her bedside.  
  
"Well," Mac smiled enigmatically, "Do you know what day tomorrow is?"  
  
Liliana's brow furrowed as she seemed to think. Then she sadly shook her head.  
  
"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve," Mac told her, and her heart jumped when she saw the girl's face light up. But as quickly as the smile had come, it went away and the haunted sadness took over again.  
  
Mac with her free hand gently caressed Liliana's cheek, understanding. "You want to be with your mother for Christmas, don't you?" she asked softly.  
  
The girl nodded, a tear making its way down her cheek.  
  
Mac took a deep breath. She felt she had to know at least that part of the story. "Liliana," she ventured carefully and very gently, "Is your mommy in heaven?"  
  
Sobbing slightly, the girl nodded. Mac found her suspicions proven right. This was at least a part of the child's trauma. Maybe she had even seen her mother die. But they could figure that out later. For now, knowing that the little girl was an orphan was enough. Mac leaned over and drew her into a tight embrace, feeling the child relax after a few minutes. She then gently lowered her back on the pillow.  
  
"Liliana," she began to explain, "Harm, you remember, my best friend..."  
  
The girl nodded, smiling slightly.  
  
"...well, Harm had a wonderful idea the other day. Harm has a very kind grandmother, you know," Mac went on in a 'fairy-tale' voice, "And is going to see her today and stay there for the Christmas holidays. Harm's grandma is called Sarah, like me," she added, seeing Liliana's smile intensify. Encouraged, she went on. "Oh, and Harm's real name is Harmon, Harmon Rabb, just in case you were wondering about his strange name. He's a commander in the navy." Liliana's smile had by now grown to a real one, and she seemed eager for Mac to go on. Mac instantly complied. "Anyway, Harm's grandma lives on a farm, far away from the big cities and the noise. Even the next village is a few miles away. I've never been there, but Harm tells me that it's really beautiful where she lives. There are hills and woods, and right now there might be quite a lot of snow. Have you ever seen what snow looks like?" Mac knew well that Liliana hadn't, but she asked nevertheless.  
  
Liliana shook her head 'no', obviously curious.  
  
"It's rain that high up in the air, where it's very cold, freezes to tiny, tiny crystals and falls down, covering the whole world with a fluffy white blanket. It is really beautiful. There's even a little snow in the streets today but in the big cities it just isn't the same. Would you like to see what it looks like out where Harm's grandma lives?"  
  
Liliana nodded eagerly, a hopeful smile making her eyes sparkle.  
  
"Well," Mac drawled, smiling, wanting to create a little suspense, "Then maybe I should tell you that in thirteen minutes - if he's on time, that is - Harm will come and pick us up from here. First, we'll go into town and buy you some warm clothes, and then, you, me, and Harm, we'll all go up in the hills and stay with his grandma for Christmas. What do you say?"  
  
A sharp intake of breath and a huge radiant beam were her answer. Liliana opened her arms, and Mac gladly let herself be hugged, feeling the little girl's joy touch something inside her.  
  
"So, little lady," Mac then said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Let me braid your hair, and let's get you dressed. I brought you a few things that might fit. But if they don't, don't worry. We'll buy you new things anyway, okay?"  
  
Liliana nodded and let Mac comb and braid her hair into an orderly French braid.  
  
  
  
Dec. 23rd, 2002 1847 ZULU JC Penney's Baltimore, MD  
  
  
  
Liliana stared into the mirror and didn't seem to recognize herself. She was wearing blue jeans, brown mountain boots with laces, a beautiful dark- red and white Norwegian turtleneck sweater and a white anorak with fur around the hood, not to mention the matching gloves, scarf and earmuffs. Harm and Mac watched, smiling, as the little girl looked herself over and over again, obviously thinking that one person couldn't possibly own as many clothes as had been bought for her today. Harm and Mac hadn't had the slightest intention of spoiling her, but first, they had seen to it that Liliana had a basic wardrobe to chose from. Then, they had just browsed around a bit, enjoying themselves immensely. The girl looked so adorable in just about everything they had picked that they felt they couldn't put the things back. Heck, it was Christmas, the girl had just been through hell and back, and nobody knew exactly for how long she would stay in the States. So why not spoil her a little bit?  
  
Harm knelt down beside Liliana and met her glance in the mirror, smiling. "You know what you look like, Lily?" he asked her, pointing his finger at the reflection. The girl shook her head, a surprised smile indicating that she seemed to like the nickname that Harm had just called her.  
  
"You look like a girl from one of the native peoples that live up far north where there's ice and snow throughout most time of the year," he explained. "People used to call them 'Eskimos' but they don't like that because, in their language, it means 'Those who eat raw meat'. You wouldn't like to be called that, now, would you?"  
  
Smiling frowningly, the girl shook her head.  
  
"Those people call themselves 'Inuit' instead. In their language, that's just 'the people'. Beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
Liliana nodded. Mac watched the exchange between her two friends with emotion rising fast inside her. How on earth did Harm always seem to know just how to talk to kids? If anyone would be able to get her to talk again, she was sure it would be him, and it made her immensely proud.  
  
Harm stood and put a hand on Liliana's shoulder. "So, are you ready to face ice and snow, Lily the Inuit?" he asked her with a grin.  
  
It was then that Harm got his first radiant beam from her; the sparkle in Liliana's black eyes reminded him very much of the sparkle he had so many times detected in another pair of huge dark eyes that were dear to him. Suddenly he again felt that strange shyness within him as Liliana put her small hand in his and dragged him over to where Mac was standing. Harm's glance met with Mac's, and in his blue-green eyes, she read something that, most likely, she would have described as a mixture of frightened awe and joy.  
  
  
  
Dec. 23rd, 2002 2311 ZULU Rabb Farm Outside Beallsville, PA  
  
  
  
It was already dark when Harm finally steered his SUV in front of the white old-fashioned farmhouse and stepped on the brakes. Mac, who had chosen to sit in the back next to Liliana, gently shook the girl, who had fallen asleep during the long ride. Harm cast a glance in the rear mirror and caught Mac's smile. He was almost sorry to break the spell now. They had ridden in silence, almost all the time since Liliana had drifted off, leaning against Mac's shoulder. The farther up in the hills they got, the more snow piled up high along the roadside, making the tree branches hang low with the weight. Around sunset the weather had cleared, and the sky had changed color ever so slightly, the soft light reflecting on the sparkling fresh snow. It was a pastel-colored reminder of what a summer sunset could be, enchanting both of them. Neither had felt inclined to break the silence. Now and then they had exchanged a smile in the rear mirror, enjoying each other's quiet company and allowing the season's peace to fill their minds.  
  
With a sigh, Harm opened the door and got out of the car, stretching his 6'4 frame. Mac gently helped Liliana out of the car, and the girl's eyes immediately went wide with surprise at the scenery, which looked as if it were thickly covered with the icing of one of her mother's cakes. All three turned their heads when they heard a door creaking. A woman, approximately a head shorter than Mac, came walking towards them from the house.  
  
Mac felt her stomach tighten slightly. She hadn't yet met any of Harm's family, and although she kept asking herself just why it mattered that much to her if his grandmother would like her, she felt her smile take on a decidedly self-conscious nuance.  
  
"Harmon!" the woman exclaimed, immediately drawing him into a tight bear hug although her eyes were only about the same level as his gold wings would have been had he been in uniform. Mac observed her closely. She had to be in her mid-eighties, she estimated. She was slender and wore blue jeans and a lumberjack shirt that stood in stark contrast to the old- fashioned bun that she kept her white hair pinned up in. She seemed resolute and strong and yet fragile at the same time. But what startled Mac, in spite of the darkness, were her eyes - the very same ones that she was always in danger of losing herself in when looking at her partner.  
  
"Hi Gram," Harm said in a low, happy voice that held a 'Finally-I'm-home' undertone Mac had never heard in all the years that she'd known him. Somehow this made her fear grow. She subconsciously stepped closer to the awed Liliana and put her arm around her shoulders.  
  
"It's been too long, boy," his grandmother mockingly scolded Harm as she drew back. "But," her smile returned, "You can make up for it and present your girls." With that she turned to Mac and Liliana, her warm smile starting to make Mac's fear dissipate.  
  
Harm's grin was almost proud as he stepped over and, without thinking, put his arm around Mac, making her jump slightly. "Gram, this is Mac. And this is Liliana," he added casting the girl a smile and at once getting one in return.  
  
Sarah Rabb took in the scene, silently taking note of the feelings displayed on each party's faces. 'Promising start,' she contently stated to herself before approaching her grandson's company.  
  
"Mac, Liliana," Harm turned to 'his' girls, "This is my Grandma Sarah."  
  
"I'm very pleased to meet you, ma'am. Harm's told me a lot about you," Mac greeted her shyly as she shook the old woman's hand.  
  
"The pleasure's all mine, dear," Grandma Sarah answered, "You are all my grandson ever talks about." That remark somehow made Harm study his feet. Mac cleared her throat in confusion, and Liliana smiled broadly at the old woman. Grandma Sarah returned the grin and winked, then looked back up and again met Mac's glance. "And, please, don't call me ma'am. Everyone calls me Gram." She smiled kindly at the younger woman, who was obviously still a little embarrassed.  
  
Mac found the old woman's smile contagious. It was different from Harm's, to be sure, but the eyes were the same, and she at once felt very much at home. Smiling herself, she answered. "Okay... Gram. You can call me Sarah if you like."  
  
Harm's head immediately turned in her direction, a puzzled expression on his face. He had never heard Mac invite anyone to call her Sarah of her own free will. Grandma Sarah sensed the tension and decided to step in. 'Good Lord, if all of their six years were like that, I'm amazed that JAG hasn't burnt down yet from all the sparks that fly between them,' she mused, inwardly chuckling. Bending down to the girl, Grandma Sarah extended her hand to Liliana who shyly took it. "Hi Liliana, it's nice to meet you."  
  
The girl actually curtsied, making Harm and Mac stifle grins. Grandma Sarah put her hands on her hips in mock indignation. "Upon my word, this isn't Buckingham Palace, my dear. Let me show you how we greet each other properly out here." With those words she swept the girl into a tight hug and after a few seconds felt her return it. "That's better," Grandma Sarah stated with a content nod. "And you, too, call me Gram, okay?" she added, ignoring that the girl hadn't said a word yet.  
  
Liliana smiled at her and then, very low, answered. "Call me Lily."  
  
Harm felt Mac grab his hand and returned the squeeze. Trying to hide his own inner turmoil that he felt at hearing the girl's clear voice and sweet Asian accent, he reassuringly whispered: "I told you it would do her good. I don't know how she does it but Gram works miracles."  
  
Mac looked up at him with a misty smile, remembering his exchange with the girl in front of the mirror. "In fact, I think you do know, Harm," she replied softly.  
  
  
  
Dec. 24th, 2002 0203 ZULU Rabb Farm Outside Beallsville, PA  
  
  
  
The night had turned crisply cold and the stars shone beautifully above the clearing the farmhouse stood on, surrounded by woods. All was deeply snowed in; the ice crystals sparkled in the moonlight. Harm zipped up his anorak and cautiously stepped up to the little figure that was silently sitting on the steps that led up to the front porch.  
  
Liliana turned her head and smiled, which Harm took as an invitation to join her. She still didn't speak very much, but he and Mac felt very much inclined to take her few words for more than they had ever expected for today. "Hi," he simply said. She only smiled back.  
  
"It's time for bed, you know, Lily," Harm carefully began, only to find himself immediately wrapped around her finger as she turned her pleading eyes up to him. 'Oh my, this could get interesting if I ever have kids,' he inwardly groaned. "Okay, we'll stay another ten minutes, but then we go in. Deal?" he asked, silently imploring her not to use that puppy-dog look again. Thankfully she didn't but simply acknowledged with a smiling nod.  
  
They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, taking in the beauty and the peace of their surroundings. Then Liliana looked up at the stars. "She's up there," she murmured.  
  
Harm looked at her. "Who, your mommy?"  
  
She nodded, never taking her eyes from the sky.  
  
"My daddy is up there, too," Harm said softly, following the direction of her gaze, knowing that she'd probably look at him right now.  
  
"Your daddy?"  
  
Harm lowered his glance to face Liliana's huge black eyes. "Yes. He died when I was six years old. His plane was shot down. On Christmas Eve," he added very low, more to himself than to her, realizing he would miss his encounter with his father at the Wall this year. Strange that he hadn't thought about it earlier.  
  
"I'm ten."  
  
"Then you're a big girl, Lily."  
  
"No." Her voice was very low and sad. He sensed that he had touched a nerve.  
  
"You mean, you weren't big enough to help your mommy?" he tried carefully.  
  
Starting to sniffle a little, she nodded. Harm put an arm around her and pulled her close. "For a long time, I didn't know what happened to my dad," he told her, "And I always tried to find out. I was thirty-four when I finally learned that he was dead. I had always thought that I could have helped him, but that wasn't true. Sometimes things happen, and we can't do anything about it. So, do you know what I do now instead of thinking what if?"  
  
Liliana earnestly looked at him and waited.  
  
"I try to protect those that I care about most. Because that's a thing that I actually can do something about," he explained.  
  
"Like Mac?"  
  
He grinned, looking down, just a little embarrassed. 'Kids. Just wait a little and they'll surely figure you out.' "Yeah, for example. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her. But you, too, Lily," he added, looking up again, "And Gram."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Oh, you can do a lot of things. I'm in the military, so I protect and defend our country. And I'm a lawyer - that means I protect and defend what's right. And I'm a friend. So I always try to be there when my friends need me."  
  
Liliana looked at him, a little lost. "What can I do?"  
  
"For Mac?" Harm asked.  
  
"Huh humm."  
  
"You could pray and ask God to watch out for her. You could ask him to send her an angel."  
  
"You can't see angels," she stated sadly.  
  
"Yes, you can," he answered, earning himself a surprised glance. "Come on, I'll show you."  
  
Harm stood up and took Liliana's hand. Together they descended the steps and walked a few feet away from the house, into the virgin snow. "Watch me," Harm told the girl as he lay down on his back in the snow as if standing at attention. He then slowly moved his outstretched arms up sideways until they met over his head and brought them down again, repeating the whole movement over and over. Then he carefully opened and closed his outstretched legs several times. Finally he got up and cautiously stepped out of the picture he had painted in the snow. "What do you see, Lily?" he gently asked her, brushing the snow off his sleeves.  
  
"An angel," she whispered in awe. Then she went off a few yards and lay down herself. Repeating the same movements that Harm had just shown her, she drew another little angel in the snow. Getting up, she took a few steps in the direction of the house and lay down again. Always nearing the house, Liliana drew ever more angels in the snow until she reached the porch. Harm followed close by.  
  
On the porch they were greeted by Mac, who had come out to usher them inside but had stopped short and watched them instead. Liliana stepped up to her with a content smile. "Now you are safe," she simply stated and went inside.  
  
"She called an army of angels to protect you, Mac," Harm explained in a somewhat shaky voice.  
  
"I know," she replied, embracing him tightly. "But I feel I need no one else to look after me as long as you're close by."  
  
  
  
To be continued... (Feedback always appreciated!) 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: 'Traces in the Snow' - Part Three Author: Daenar Disclaimer: See Part One  
  
  
  
From part two:  
  
"An angel," she whispered in awe. Then she went off a few yards and lay down herself. Repeating the same movements that Harm had just shown her, she drew another little angel in the snow. Getting up, she took a few steps in the direction of the house and lay down again. Always nearing the house, Liliana drew ever more angels in the snow until she reached the porch. Harm followed close by.  
  
On the porch they were greeted by Mac, who had come out to usher them inside but had stopped short and watched them instead. Liliana stepped up to her with a content smile. "Now you are safe," she simply stated and went inside.  
  
"She called an army of angels to protect you, Mac," Harm explained in a somewhat shaky voice.  
  
"I know," she replied, embracing him tightly. "But I feel I need no one else to look after me as long as you're close by."  
  
  
  
Part Three:  
  
Dec. 24th, 2002 1423 ZULU Rabb Farm Outside Beallsville, PA  
  
  
  
Grandma Sarah got up from the breakfast table and picked up her and Liliana's plates. The girl hadn't eaten very much, but the adults could see that her appetite was growing, as were her spirits. Her bruises and burns were still visible but healing fast. Sarah Rabb was anxious to include her in the holiday routine as much as possible to make her forget about her physical pain. "Would you please help me with the dishes, Lily?" she asked with a kind smile.  
  
As soon as Grandma Sarah had learned that Liliana's mother had been a cook, she had understood that the kitchen would be where the girl would probably feel most at home. So, starting with yesterday's delicious dinner, the foursome had taken up the routine of washing up together and had transferred their conversation and their meals to the kitchen as well. Mac found that the huge old-fashioned, oak furnished kitchen was the coziest place in the whole house anyway so she didn't mind.  
  
Liliana complied with a smile and followed Grandma Sarah to the sink, carrying both their mugs. Harm stored the groceries in the refrigerator while Mac put away the remaining dishes and cleaned the table. Strangely, with Grandma Sarah in charge, joint ventures in housework didn't even need a battle plan. They just came up naturally.  
  
"Do you want to know what we're gonna do today?" Grandma Sarah asked the girl as she handed her a kitchen towel. Lily nodded. "It's Christmas Eve, so we'll clean the house all over this morning," Harm's grandmother announced with a smile. Low groans were heard from the two officers.  
  
"I thought you got us up here to relax, flyboy," Mac commented with upraised eyebrows.  
  
"So did I..." Harm countered with a theatrical frown, peeping in Grandma Sarah's direction.  
  
The old woman with a mock frown put her hands to her hips - obviously her favorite gesture, Mac noted. "Lily, look at those two," she began to scold, the hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "They want to defend our country and are too weak to sweep the floor or dust the shelves. Pathetic, isn't it?"  
  
Liliana openly grinned at Harm and Mac and nodded. "Yes. And lazy," she added.  
  
"Hey," Mac protested, laughing, "Where's your loyalty, Liliana? You remember? I explained that to you in the hospital, when I gave you the medal. Loyal people always help their friends."  
  
The girl's smile broadened. "I remember loyalty. And valor. I have that, too. That's what the medal says. So I help Gram."  
  
Harm couldn't stifle his chuckles. Taking up his hands in defense he walked up to Liliana. "All right, you win, Lily. So, as to our punishment, it's up to you to decide what part of the housework Mac and I have to do. Okay?" He motioned for Mac to come over and together they knelt before the girl like prisoners ready to hear their verdict, eyes fixed on the floor, frantically biting their lips to refrain from laughing.  
  
Liliana exchanged a smile with Grandma Sarah who winked at her and put her finger to her lips. Then she tiptoed over to the door and waved for the girl to follow her. Harm and Mac were so desperately trying to keep their countenance that they didn't hear when the girl, catlike, snuck out of the room, too.  
  
"Hey, Lily, so what did you decide for your prisoners' fates?" Harm finally asked as the silence began to stretch. A faint clicking from the direction of the door was his answer. He and Mac looked up in confusion and found themselves alone in the big room.  
  
"What the..." Harm quickly got up on his feet and with a few quick strides reached the door and tried the handle. "Uhm, Mac..." he drawled, a little dumbfounded.  
  
"What's up, sailor? You look as if you'd just been stood up by your girlfriend." She grinned, curious.  
  
"They locked us in."  
  
Mac's eyes became round. "You're kidding."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then pick the lock."  
  
"Uhm, this is really embarrassing, but... I can't. I'm sorry." Harm was actually blushing.  
  
Mac crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Care to explain?"  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Uh, you know, Mac... I... used to lock myself in the kitchen when I was little... at night, you know, to... well..."  
  
A grin slowly spread over Mac's features. "To look for sweets. I see."  
  
"Well, not exactly..."  
  
"What then?"  
  
Harm sighed, his embarrassment still rising. "Gram used to hide my Christmas presents in the kitchen closet," he confessed with a half-grin. "One day she found out that I went looking for them and she had a locksmith come and close the lock from the kitchen's side so no one could shut her out anymore. See?" He indicated the point in question.  
  
"Uh huh..." Mac's grin widened even more as she saw Harm squirm under her scrutiny.  
  
"So Gram just locked the kitchen door from outside and now we're stuck in here. The windows only open a few inches, to prevent any farm cats from entering." Harm didn't know where to look.  
  
Mac glanced outside, only to find Grandma Sarah and Liliana grinning at her, both in their anoraks, shopping baskets in their hands.  
  
"We won't be away for long. Get the kitchen done and enjoy yourselves," Grandma Sarah called, winking. Then she took Liliana's hand and the pair walked off.  
  
Sighing, Mac went over to the closet and took out two aprons, tossing one to Harm. "Well, at least they finished the dishes. So I guess we'd better get started. Get the scrubbing brush and the bucket, will you?"  
  
"Why me?" he asked with an overly hurt look on his face.  
  
"You wouldn't really want me to pull rank, squid," she threatened, grinning.  
  
"Sue me for DDO, jarhead," he challenged her, turning around to get himself a coke from the fridge. Right then something wet hit him on the back of his neck.  
  
"Ugh!" He jumped and grabbed for the object, a sponge thoroughly soaked with dishwashing water. Weighing it in his hand, he slowly turned around and cast his partner a threatening smile. "Okay, we're at war then. Duck!" he called and in the same moment threw the sponge back in her direction. Mac dove for shelter and it hit one of the cupboards.  
  
"Ha!" Harm exclaimed with a triumphant grin, pointing his finger at her. "I said 'duck' and you did! So much for jarheads never ducking..."  
  
He didn't get any further as said sponge hit him full force on the cheek, splashing the soapy water all over his mouth and nose. He glared at her as he wiped his face with his sleeve. 'Just you wait, Marine...' he silently swore.  
  
Hearing Mac laugh merrily at his expense, Harm grabbed the sponge and was at her side in no time. She let out a very un-Marine-like squeal and quickly rounded the kitchen table. Harm followed her, laughing, and unexpectedly reversed his running direction. Mac almost instantly became aware of the change but the table wasn't big enough to give her time to react. She bumped into him, and he immediately caught her and held her tight with one arm while with the other hand he thoroughly wiped her face with the sponge. Mac yelped and tried to wriggle out of his grip, laughing, but he was determined not to let her off the hook.  
  
"Do you admit that you started it?" he asked her with raised eyebrows, still trying to keep her in check, gasping a little because she was stronger than he would have liked to admit.  
  
"You... mmmphff.... wouldn't listen... mpfffmmm," she managed to get out, fighting his sponge attack, unable to contain her chuckles.  
  
"Why don't you just shut up and admit that you started it?" he challenged, continuing to wipe her face with the sponge.  
  
"Shut up? Try... mmpmmmmf... and make me!" she shot back, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Okay!" Without thinking he tossed away the sponge and tightly wrapped both arms around her, pressing his lips to hers in a long, passionate kiss.  
  
As soon as they parted for air, realization set in about what had just happened. Panting, Harm rested his forehead on hers, eyes closed, still holding her tight. They stayed immobile for a few moments, both trying to come to terms with the wave of conflicting emotions that threatened to sweep them away. Harm eventually opened his eyes and found Mac looking at him. He tried half a flyboy-grin and got an equally embarrassed smile in return. "Let's clean the kitchen," he whispered.  
  
"Yeah," she acknowledged, glad to have something earthly to concentrate on.  
  
  
  
Dec. 24th, 2002 2123 ZULU Rabb Farm Outside Beallsville, PA  
  
  
  
"Wait... wait... not yet, I have to secure the screws first," Harm panted as he was applying all his strength to the particularly reluctant tree stand.  
  
"Harm, this tree's too big, I can't hold it up any longer," Mac choked out through gritted teeth.  
  
"Hang on, Marine, I'm almost..." he groaned, giving the third screw one last fierce turn, "Done. Phew. Okay," he stepped over to her, "Let's get this thing up."  
  
Three minutes later a beautiful pine tree, seven feet high, stood in the living-room, just far enough from the fireplace not to be endangered by flying sparks. Together, Harm and Mac admired their work. While Gram and Liliana had cleaned the rest of the house, they had gone off into the woods and had procured them a beautiful specimen, slender and even in growth, an ideal Christmas tree.  
  
"Okay, Gram, Lily, your turn," Mac called.  
  
The old woman and the girl entered the room, both carrying cardboard boxes full of decoration items. Liliana stepped up to Mac. "You must go," she said decidedly.  
  
Mac smiled at her. "Yeah, I know. Harm and I will retreat to the porch and enjoy the last sunrays, so you can do your work and we won't see a thing."  
  
"Wonderful." Liliana beamed at her.  
  
"Let's go, sailor," Mac called her friend, "We're surplus to requirements here."  
  
Chuckling slightly, Harm zipped up his anorak and put his hand on the small of her back, leading her outside.  
  
"So, what do we start with?" Grandma Sarah asked the girl.  
  
Liliana searched through the boxes and decided on a long red garland. "This and candles."  
  
"You're right, we need to attach the lights first." Grandma Sarah showed the girl how to clip them on the branches and each busied herself with one string of lights, Sarah on the ladder, Liliana down on the floor. After a few moments of silence the girl spoke up.  
  
"I like Harm."  
  
Grandma Sarah smiled. "I'm glad you do, Lily. What makes you like him?"  
  
"Mac likes him."  
  
Suppressing a chuckle, Grandma Sarah went on. "Do you think so?"  
  
Liliana grinned. "I see it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She looks funny when she looks at him."  
  
Grandma Sarah bit her lip. "And that makes you think she likes him?"  
  
"Yes," Liliana said earnestly. "She never looks at other people like she looks at Harm."  
  
"You're a keen observer, Lily," Grandma Sarah told her. "Do you know what love is?"  
  
"Yes," the girl answered eagerly. "It's when you say to someone that he must never go away. And then you have a family."  
  
Again, Sarah Rabb found it hard not to laugh. "In a way..." she conceded. "But there's more. People who love each other do each other good, you know," she explained. "But it also means that they can be hurt more easily because they open up to one another and tell each other what they feel, deep inside."  
  
"Wonderful," the girl said in a dreamy voice.  
  
"Yes, that's a wonderful thing," Grandma Sarah admitted, "But some people are so scared of getting hurt that they will never tell each other that they're in love. Like Harm and Mac."  
  
Liliana looked at her, surprised. "They are afraid?"  
  
"Yes, Lily, very much - both of them. They have been hurt by others and don't want to get hurt again."  
  
"But they must be together." From the mouth of a child it sounded so easy.  
  
Grandma Sarah sighed as she began to place the red garland on the tree's branches. "I think so, too. But they have to tell each other how they feel. And they haven't really done that over six years that they've been working together."  
  
"So long?"  
  
"Yes, my dear. So long."  
  
"I could tell them. So they won't need to be afraid."  
  
Sarah chuckled. "That's very kind of you. But love doesn't work that way. They have to do it by themselves. But you can pray that they do."  
  
Liliana picked up a box of red wooden apples and handed it to Grandma Sarah. "I will draw angels for them tonight. Out in the snow. So they are safe and can tell each other."  
  
Smiling, Sarah Rabb accepted the box. "Do that, Lily. They may need your help with this."  
  
  
  
Same time Front Porch Rabb Farm Outside Beallsville, PA  
  
  
  
Mac and Harm had settled down on the front porch swing, cuddled up close to each other - to share body heat, of course - and silently watched yet another pastel colored winter sunset. Neither one dared to touch the topic of what had happened in the kitchen earlier that day, fearing that once the issue came up it might threaten their renewed close friendship. But deep in their hearts both knew that it would only be a matter of time until they would have to deal with what lay beneath the surface.  
  
"You know, Mac," Harm softly spoke up, "You should think about what you'll tell family services and the INS."  
  
She sighed, closing her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I can always tell them that I wanted Liliana to recover from her injuries first. And that she was released to my custody for the time being." Mac carefully avoided the other half of what Harm's question had implied.  
  
But he wouldn't let her back away now. "You know that's not what I meant."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Have you ever thought about what you'll do about her?" he ventured cautiously.  
  
Again she sighed. "Not really." She lifted her head and looked directly into Harm's blue-green eyes. "I didn't want to think about sending her back to Indonesia," she admitted softly.  
  
"I guessed as much," came his guarded reply. Taking a deep breath, he decided to ask her what had been troubling him from the start. "So you want to keep her?"  
  
The shadow of a far-away smile crossed Mac's features. "Yeah, I guess I do. She's such a treasure."  
  
"That she is," he softly agreed with a smile. "But," he added, sobering, "Does she have any living relatives in Indonesia?"  
  
"I don't know," Mac answered, her voice just a little sad. "It's likely that she has, though. Harm, first of all we need to know what happened to her. Without her story I have no case to argue in my favor."  
  
"Do you think she would like to stay with you?" he asked.  
  
"Do you think she would travel all around the world on her own just to find me if she wouldn't?" she countered with a wry smile.  
  
She felt his chest move as he chuckled softly. "I see your point, counselor. So I understand that your mind's already pretty much made up about this," he stated, his voice neutral.  
  
"I think so, yeah," she admitted with an embarrassed laugh.  
  
Swallowing hard, Harm took a deep breath, making Mac again look up at him, slightly puzzled. Her confusion grew as he averted his eyes and instead took her hand in his, studying the smooth skin on its back. "Would you let me in on this, Mac?" he asked in a low voice, not daring to face her.  
  
Mac felt her stomach tighten. "What do you mean?" she whispered.  
  
Harm cleared his throat and willed himself to look up. He felt Mac start to tremble ever so slightly, subconsciously tightening the grip of her hand. "I would love to be a part of your little family, Mac," he confessed. "May I?"  
  
Mac searched his expression and in his eyes found the answer to her yet unspoken question. All of a sudden, a warm dizziness spread throughout her body and she felt her tears rise. Yet, she had to make sure that his question really was what she had taken it for. There was too much at stake. And she was scared. So scared.  
  
"Harm," she spoke up, her voice uneven, "Do you ask because of Liliana or because of me? Of... you and me?" she forced herself to add.  
  
'Oh, please, Hammer, don't screw it up this time,' Harm implored himself. He looked down to where his thumb was still caressing the back of Mac's hand. "I..."  
  
He didn't get to answer. Down at the village someone obviously tested the firecrackers he had bought for New Year. A series of clearly audible explosions could be heard, even up on the hill at the Rabbs' farm.  
  
It was then that an earth-shattering scream came from inside the farmhouse, immediately followed by violent sobbing.  
  
"Lily." They had said it together. In the fraction of a second they were on their feet and stormed inside, only to find their little girl curled up in a fetal position on the floor, crying her eyes out in the arms of an utterly helpless Grandma Sarah.  
  
  
  
To be continued... (Feedback always appreciated!) 


	4. Chapter Four Conclusion

Title: 'Traces in the Snow' - Conclusion Author: Daenar Disclaimer: See Part One  
  
  
  
From part three:  
  
"Harm," she spoke up, her voice uneven, "Do you ask because of Liliana or because of me? Of... you and me?" she forced herself to add.  
  
'Oh, please, Hammer, don't screw it up this time,' Harm implored himself. He looked down to where his thumb was still caressing the back of Mac's hand. "I..."  
  
He didn't get to answer. Down at the village someone obviously tested the firecrackers he had bought for New Year. A series of clearly audible explosions could be heard, even up on the hill at the Rabbs' farm.  
  
It was then that an earth-shattering scream came from inside the farmhouse, immediately followed by violent sobbing.  
  
"Lily." They had said it together. In the fraction of a second they were on their feet and stormed inside, only to find their little girl curled up in a fetal position on the floor, crying her eyes out in the arms of an utterly helpless Grandma Sarah.  
  
  
  
Conclusion:  
  
"Lily, baby, what is it?" Mac threw her jacket on the couch and dropped to her knees at Grandma Sarah's side, taking the shaking girl from her and cradling her soothingly. Liliana's face was ashen, and as she looked up, Mac could see that the haunted look in her eyes had tripled in intensity. In a low voice she repeated a few Indonesian words over and over again, sobbing. Harm and Grandma Sarah sat down on the couch, granting Mac and 'her' girl as much privacy as they could without leaving them alone.  
  
"Baby, I don't understand your language," Mac softly tried to reach the girl's mind with her words. But Liliana only cried on, her bottomless fear and grief tearing at Mac's heart. She silently looked up at Harm who had paled a little himself. Nevertheless, he tried to pass some strength on to her by blowing her a gentle kiss and smiling encouragement. Mac felt her courage rise ever so slightly and cast him back a teary but thankful smile of her own.  
  
Several minutes later, Liliana's sobs had quieted down. Never ceasing to caress her, Mac tried again. "Lily, it's me, Mac. Talk to me. Please." Her voice took up a new tone, very warm and comforting. Harm subconsciously grabbed his grandmother's hand, receiving a knowing smile that wasn't entirely steady as well.  
  
"Mac..." Lily sobbed as she recognized her surroundings, tightly holding on to her friend.  
  
Trying to steady her voice, Mac took the plunge. "The fireworks reminded you of something, didn't they? Was there an explosion, back in Indonesia?"  
  
Fresh tears welled up in Liliana's eyes. She could only manage to nod but refrained from erupting into sobs again.  
  
"Where was it, Lily?"  
  
"Bali," the girl choked out, barely audible. Mac's head shot up and her eyes met Harm's as understanding dawned - the terrible terrorist attack in the tourist village of Kuta. At least 189 people had died on October 12th when Muslim extremists had placed a bomb in a downtown bar - and installed a second bomb, ready to explode immediately after, in the very direction where the survivors had been most likely to run. From what Mac remembered of the news coverage, it must have been hell on earth.  
  
"Oh my God..." she only whispered, pulling the girl tight into her arms again. A few minutes later Mac forced herself to go on with the questioning. "But when we met you were living in the province of Aceh. That's in northern Sumatra. That's thousands of miles away from Bali. How did you get there?" she asked gently.  
  
Sniffling and obviously trying to recover her composure, Liliana tried to sit up. Mac made her lean against her, wrapping her firmly in her arms. The girl cleared her throat. "When the consulate wasn't reopened," her voice was low but clear, "My mother decided that she had to get a new job. We have no family. And in Aceh it's getting dangerous. Muslims and Christians are fighting all the time. But they always need cooks where the tourists go. So we moved to Bali." A few sobs made her interrupt her narrative.  
  
"So, did your mother find a job?" Mac softly urged Liliana to go on. The girl needed to keep talking, to let everything out.  
  
"Yes, she was the cook in a downtown bar called Sari Club in Kuta."  
  
Again, Harm, Mac and Grandma Sarah exchanged horrified looks, a dreadful image beginning to unfold in their minds.  
  
"Was she..." Mac's voice faltered. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Was she at work when the explosion occurred?"  
  
Liliana's mouth began to twitch violently. She tried to fight her tears but failed. Mac rocked her back and forth in her arms, granting her all the time she needed to cope with the horrifying memories. Against Mac's chest, Liliana nodded 'yes' to Mac's last question.  
  
When the sobs had somewhat subsided, Mac simply asked: "What happened?"  
  
"It was around eleven in the evening, I think." Liliana's voice was barely more than a whisper but she forced herself to speak. "We had a little room in a house on the other side of the street, a little away from the bar. I was sleeping. Then suddenly there was this explosion. It was so loud, you can't imagine! So incredibly loud!" She stopped and seemed to brace herself. "I woke up and went to the window. The Sari Club was in a ball of fire. There were stones and ashes everywhere. And people screaming. I wanted to see my mother. So I ran down on the street. I burned my foot when I stepped on a hot piece of metal. Then there was another explosion, right in front of me. I saw... people... like swallowed by the fire. And..." Again she couldn't suppress her sobs. "Bodies and... and... a single arm," she whispered, terrified. "Then... there was this... this... I don't know the word." She looked up at Mac. "Like when the air knocks you down."  
  
"The shock wave?" Mac helped her.  
  
"Yeah. I fell and got hit by stones that flew around. There was fire everywhere. I got up and looked for my mom. Everywhere. But she wasn't there. I asked everyone. But no one knew her. I went home to see if she was there. But she wasn't. So I went down again. There was this musician who normally works in the bar. He saw me and... told me that... my mother... had died. I didn't want to believe him. I went on looking and then... under a piece of wall... there... there was... I saw..." the rest of her speech was once again lost to helpless sobbing.  
  
Again Mac pulled her close, feeling her own tears threaten to fall. She looked up to Harm, desperately biting her lip and fighting to be strong for the girl. Then she buried her face in Liliana's soft hair.  
  
Harm didn't know how to react. His first notion would have been to take both 'his' girls in his arms but he felt he wasn't entitled to yet. So he just sat by, grieving for his friends and longing to do something.  
  
"Go to her, Harm," Grandma Sarah whispered, "She needs you."  
  
"I'd feel like an intruder," he replied just as low, his voice letting his pain show.  
  
"To you she's already all the family you could ever wish for. Isn't that so?" she softly asked.  
  
"Yeah," he admitted.  
  
"Then go to her."  
  
Giving his grandmother's hand a thankful squeeze, Harm stood and walked over to Mac and Liliana, quietly knelt down behind them and wrapped his arms around them, holding them tight. Immediately he felt Mac relax against his chest, suppressing a sob.  
  
Then Liliana stirred. Releasing her somewhat from her tight embrace, Mac looked at the girl, silently begging her to go on with her narrative. Liliana glanced first at her, then at Harm, for a moment then squeezed her eyes shut and inhaled deeply. "I was like... in a daze. I went up home and cried all day. Then I slept. Very long. When I woke up it was night. I knew that I had to do something. My mother... couldn't look after me anymore, and I thought I had no one else. But then I thought of you, and I knew I had to go to you." She paused but Harm and Mac didn't ask her to go on. They sensed that the valve had been opened now, and she would spill everything that was on her mind.  
  
"I took all the money I found and got on a bus to Gilimanuk. That's in the west of Bali. I often watched the big ships that go everywhere in the world. Some of them go to America and every time I saw them I thought of you, Mac."  
  
Touched, Mac gently caressed the girl's cheek, eliciting the faintest of all smiles. Harm just stayed put, held on to his... family?. and tried to be as unobtrusive as possible.  
  
"I knew they departed from Surabaya, that's in the east of Java. My... mother had told me once I asked her about it. So from Gilimanuk I took a boat to Banyuwangi, that's the town on the other side of the Bali Strait, on the island of Java. Then I took another bus to Surabaya. But then I had no money left for the ship. So I found out which one would go to America and, during the night, I snuck on board and hid in the cargo bay. That's how I came here." The girl involuntarily shivered, seemingly at the memories of her eight weeks journey.  
  
Mac and Harm exchanged a look of surprise and admiration for the courage Liliana had once again proven to possess.  
  
"You are the right person to bear that medal, Lily," Harm softly spoke up for the first time, smiling at the girl in Mac's arms.  
  
Liliana looked at him with sad eyes. "My mommy is so far away and she will be buried there, on the other side of the world. I left her behind."  
  
That one hit too close home. Harm suddenly felt his own tears rise fast. He still forced himself to answer. "My daddy is buried on the other side of the world, too," he whispered. "In Russia. I was there and I had to leave him behind. It's not our fault, Lily."  
  
Instead of an answer, Liliana just stretched out her hand and carefully wiped away a tear that had escaped Harm's eye in spite of his efforts to suppress them. He smiled, again feeling incredibly shy. "Thank you," he only managed to whisper.  
  
Grandma Sarah decided it was time to step in once again. Walking over to her children, she gently suggested: "Lily, don't you think you might want to go to bed now? Tomorrow we'll all go to church and pray for those of our family that aren't with us but watch us from above."  
  
Liliana only nodded and allowed Harm to carry her upstairs to his old room where she slept. He himself used his grandfather's bed in the bedroom downstairs, leaving the guestroom for Mac.  
  
Ten minutes later, Liliana had washed and donned her pajamas. Having bid goodnight to Gram, she motioned for Mac and Harm to sit at her bedside. "Can I make a Christmas wish?" she asked shyly.  
  
"Of course," Mac answered with a smile.  
  
"I want to stay with you." Liliana looked at them with big pleading eyes. "Both of you," she added quickly, to make sure they would understand.  
  
Harm and Mac exchanged a somewhat uneasy smile. Harm took Liliana's little hand between his own. "It's not that easy, Lily," he carefully began.  
  
"You don't want me?" Her eyes went huge with new fear. Harm could have slapped himself. 'Your communication skills again, Hammer,' he scolded himself.  
  
Mac immediately embraced the girl. "Of course we want you, don't we, Harm?"  
  
"We do, word of honor," Harm echoed.  
  
Liliana's brow furrowed. "But you said..."  
  
"... that it's not that easy, and that's true," Mac gently cut her off. "First we need to be sure that you have no living relatives in Indonesia."  
  
The girl's face lit up. "I don't," she said eagerly. "My mother was an... an orphan. You can ask at St. Anne's Orphanage in Jakarta. That's where she grew up. She often told me about it."  
  
The adults shared a quick hopeful smile. It was a start. Sobering, Mac went on. "Then we have to get the permission from the United States that you can stay here. And then they have to allow us to raise you. There are many others, you know, families, that take children and have far better chances than we do."  
  
"But you are lawyers! You can convince them!"  
  
Suppressing a chuckle, Harm brushed a strand of hair from Liliana's cheek. "We'll try with all our might. That's all we can promise you. Is that okay with you?"  
  
She smiled at him. "Wonderful." A moment later she sobered. "Why did all this happen?"  
  
"There's no way for us to know that, Lily," Harm answered, sighing. "There's a plan that's so much bigger than everything else on earth. We couldn't possibly comprehend. The most important thing is that you don't lose your faith."  
  
"Then why did I feel so alone? Why has everyone left me?" Liliana asked, traces of through-gone desperation resurfacing.  
  
"You were never alone, Lily," Mac spoke up, using that new warm voice that sent a shiver down Harm's spine. He looked at her and saw the sparkling in her beautiful dark eyes. 'God, don't let me screw it up this time,' he pleaded once again, unable to tear his eyes away from her.  
  
"We're here now and knowing I existed made you go on," Mac explained. "And you have to know that, no matter what happened, God was always by your side. Listen," she intently looked at the girl, "I know a little story that my uncle once told me when I was feeling lost and let down by all the world. I'll tell it to you, if you like."  
  
"Please, do," Liliana pleaded.  
  
"Okay. Once upon a time, there was a man who knew that he had arrived at the end of the road that was his life. He stopped and turned around to look at what lay behind him. He saw that there were his footprints in the sand that covered his way. And there was another pair of footprints right beside his own that he knew were God's. But then he noticed that, at certain points of his life, there were only one person's tracks to be seen. So he turned and asked: 'Lord, if you are my protector and savior, why did you leave me alone at times when my life was particularly difficult?' But God answered: 'I didn't leave you. Those were the times that I carried you.'"  
  
A far-away smile graced Liliana's face. "Wonderful..." she whispered.  
  
"Keep that story in mind, Lily," Mac gently advised her, "It will help you through the rough times you'll have to face in your life. It helped me to face my demons."  
  
"Then it will help me, too," she decided. "Good night, Mac."  
  
"Good night, my little one." Mac bent down and softly kissed her on her forehead.  
  
"Good night, Harm."  
  
"Good night, Lily." Smiling, he blew her a kiss as they stood to leave the room.  
  
Silently, Harm and Mac descended the stairs and sat down on the couch, finding a note from Grandma Sarah that she'd already gone to bed. Slowly the silence became intimidating. Clearing his throat self-consciously, Harm finally spoke up. "Mac?"  
  
"Humm?"  
  
"You know, regarding the INS, I think Lily's case has good chances. She suffered horrible things back home and saw her mother die. She seems to have no other relatives. Where she used to live before she might be persecuted for being a Christian. If anyone finds out that she saved all your lives when the US consulate in Aceh was under attack, she's sure to have new enemies trying to get to her. And she's a hero by American standards. It would surprise me very much if they sent her back to Indonesia."  
  
Mac smiled thoughtfully. "Yeah... summing up all those facts, I think her chances of being admitted to the U.S. are fairly high."  
  
"Do you remember that case I had to investigate about two years back, when the crew of the Stanley Dace picked up the Cuban refugee girl, Reynalda Mantilla?"  
  
Mac nodded.  
  
"I got to know someone from INS back then, Janet Vitagliano, who's been very fair and helpful to the case. I think she liked me." He grinned.  
  
Mac only raised her eyebrows at him, smiling.  
  
"Anyway, when Reynalda's case was being argued, I went to Florida to testify and before and after my testimony, Mrs. Vitagliano and I exchanged quite a few emails. I still have her phone number. I'm sure she'll be glad to help."  
  
"Thanks, Harm," Mac replied quietly. "What would I do if it weren't for you?"  
  
He smiled and averted his eyes, feeling himself blush a little. "Anytime, Sarah," he said softly.  
  
Again the silence became palpable. Eventually Harm looked up and found Mac watching him. Trying to steady his breathing, he locked his gaze with hers. "You didn't answer my question, Mac."  
  
Her voice was slightly hoarse when she answered. "You didn't answer mine."  
  
"I asked first."  
  
"But I can't answer first." Her eyes pleaded with him to understand her fear.  
  
He felt less frightened than he had on the porch. After all, he had already confessed his feelings for Mac to his grandmother. The initial hurdle was taken. Harm even managed a slight smile when he answered. "I asked because of 'us'. I want to see your children - our children - grow up, Sarah. I want to be around. And I need you in my life." He held his breath. Now it was her turn.  
  
The most beautiful smile he had ever seen lit up her face. She looked down for a moment, fighting her happy confusion, but then met his glance again, beaming radiantly from within. She reached up and tenderly caressed his temple with her fingertips. Her voice was very low when she spoke. "Then, instead of answering your question, let me ask you another one: Harmon Rabb, would you do me and Liliana the immense honor of being a permanent part of our little family-to-be?" Her voice shook almost imperceptibly.  
  
Harm's smile widened to a full-blown one. But this wasn't his usual flyboy- grin. It was an outward reflection of what was going on inside his heart and mind. "Yeah, I would. Gladly," he added in a whisper, not trusting his voice. He caught her hand and softly placed a kiss on her palm, too moved to say anything else.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Harm," she whispered.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Sarah."  
  
They sat in silence for a few endless minutes, trying to comprehend the enormity of their decision. Eventually Mac got up. "I think I'd better go to bed," she said, smiling.  
  
"Me, too." He placed a hand at the small of her back and accompanied her to the stairs.  
  
Mac stood on the first step and found herself at eyelevel with Harm. "What about work?" she asked anxiously, needing to know that it wouldn't be a threat to their happiness. Or she wouldn't be able to sleep.  
  
Smiling, he smoothed her hair. "I suggest we talk to Chegwidden first thing when we get back. You know he'll find the best possible solution for us. And I'm willing to take anything he comes up with."  
  
"So am I," she breathed, relieved beyond belief.  
  
Slowly, simultaneously, they closed the distance and shared a passionate kiss, a warm, tender one this time, full of promises. When they parted for air, Harm again rested his forehead against hers, trying to steady himself.  
  
"Do you want to come up?" Mac asked under her breath, feeling her stomach knot.  
  
Harm met her glance, making Mac lose herself in his blue-green eyes that shone with emotion. "I'd love to," he whispered. "But..." he swallowed, briefly closing his eyes. "Sarah, this is the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me in my whole life," he confessed, still whispering. "And I am scared like hell I could screw it up just because we're rushing things."  
  
"Okay," she gently consented, kissing him once again. "So I have something to look forward to."  
  
He chuckled slightly. "So do I." With his index finger he traced her lips, smiling. "Good night, Sarah. I love you."  
  
Mac's breath caught in her throat. Pulling him into a tight hug, she buried her face in the curve of his neck. "I love you, too, Harm."  
  
Sharing one last look of mutual feeling, they parted and went to sleep in the elated awareness that they had finally crossed the bridge and found each other.  
  
  
  
Dec. 25th, 2002 1401 ZULU Rabb Farm Outside Beallsville, PA  
  
  
  
After a long, happy night's rest, the foursome had gathered around the kitchen table for breakfast. There were no presents under the tree yet. They all felt they had more important things in mind right now and could still get into tradition later that day. Outside the sky was of a dizzying turquoise blue and the bright sun made the fresh snow sparkle that had fallen over night. Grandma Sarah had baked a Christmas cake and had cut thick slices for everyone. The perfume of fresh coffee filled the room. All were quietly enjoying the serene atmosphere.  
  
When everyone was finished, Harm exchanged a smile with Mac and spoke up. "Uhm... Liliana, you remember that Christmas wish you made yesterday?"  
  
The girl nodded, hope shining in her eyes.  
  
"Well, Mac and I talked about it after you went to sleep. And we made a few decisions. First," he cleared his throat and cast his grandmother a meaningful glance, "Mac and I decided that life is even more beautiful if you share it with someone you love." He lovingly looked at Mac and took her hand. She smiled back in kind.  
  
Grandma Sarah gasped. But then a smile spread over her face. "Harmon, I knew I could trust you to do the right thing. Now, that's great news! Sarah, welcome to our family then... or... am I running away with my conclusions here?"  
  
Mac grinned embarrassedly. "Well, we weren't really explicit on the point yet, but, considering our plans, I think things are more or less settled." Hoping that Harm wouldn't notice, Mac admitted to herself that she'd sounded far more secure than she felt.  
  
Feeling her hand tremble, he tightened his grip. "I may need a few days to adjust to the 180-degree-turn that my life just took," Harm admitted sheepishly. "But, generally speaking, your conclusions were right, Gram. Mac," he turned to her, "Welcome to our family."  
  
"Does that mean you're together now?" Liliana exclaimed, excited.  
  
"Yes, it does," Mac answered happily, still marveling at the thought.  
  
"Wonderful! What made you talk?"  
  
"You, Lily," Mac laughed. Then she earnestly looked at the girl. "Do you still want to live with Harm and me?"  
  
Liliana nodded, holding her breath.  
  
"Well, we promised we would try everything we could. We can't tell you anything else now, but I think we can safely say that the odds are pretty good that your wish will come true."  
  
Liliana just looked from one to the other and back a few times, seemingly not daring to believe that her nightmare would have a happy ending after all. "Thank you," was all she whispered in awe.  
  
"Okay," Grandma Sarah got up, hands at her hips, "Off with you to church now. I'll stay back and prepare the turkey."  
  
"But Gram, we couldn't possibly..." Mac started to protest but was immediately cut off by the resolute woman.  
  
"Nonsense. You need to start practicing being a family. So take the opportunity. I'll have a little talk with God by myself up here." Grandma Sarah grinned. "Besides, the fresh snow is way to deep for me to walk easily and no way are you going to miss the little hike on a day like this, just because of my legs."  
  
"Better not upset the Commanding Grandmother, Mac," Harm admonished, laughing. "Once she's made up her mind, take it as if it were one of Chegwidden's orders."  
  
"I see," Mac chuckled, buttoning up her jacket.  
  
When they were ready to go, Grandma Sarah hugged each of them tightly. Embracing her grandson, she swallowed. "Your father would be proud of you," she whispered. Harm acknowledged with a tight squeeze he gave her. He'd rather not speak right now.  
  
They had to walk downhill for more or less half an hour to reach Beallsville church. It was freezing cold and the air pricked where it came into contact with the skin. The scenery was breathtaking. After they had stepped out of the woods surrounding the Rabb farm, they could see the whole valley. Everything was deeply snowed in and the virgin snow sparkled in the bright sunlight.  
  
All the time Harm held his arm firmly wrapped around Mac, reveling in the feeling of finally having her close to him. Liliana was quietly walking at their side, holding on to Mac's hand. The world lay in deep silence, the distant tolling of the church bells and the crunching of their steps in the snow being the only noises perceptible. None of them felt inclined to speak and disturb the perfect peace.  
  
At one point, Liliana turned and looked back up to where they had come from. "Mac," she said softly, stopping.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look. There are our footprints in the snow."  
  
Mac and Harm turned and looked at three furrows that their steps had ploughed into the deep virgin snow, evenly accompanying one another, never wavering.  
  
"Is this how it's going to be?" Liliana asked in almost a whisper.  
  
Harm exchanged a loving glance with Mac and then smiled at the girl. "Yes, for all that we can possibly do about it. And if, one day, that shouldn't be enough, one of us will always be there to carry you."  
  
With that, he swept the little girl up in his arms and made her sit on his shoulders. Then he extended a hand to Mac and they continued their walk, for the first time in their lives entirely at peace with the world that surrounded them.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
